psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0109 Fruit of Paradise
Fruit of Paradise is the ninth episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis In attempting to track down Makishima, Kogami takes Tsunemori to visit his former teacher, Joji Saiga, who agrees to give her a crash course on criminal profiling; however, Ginoza reprimands her harshly which results in an argument. Afterwards, Masaoka explains to her Ginoza's attitude by revealing his past. In the meantime, Makishima discusses humanity and philosophy with Senguji who in an earlier interview reveals himself to be nearly a full cyborg. He gives him his next target: Shinya Kogami. Trivia *Candy assumes Tsunemori is going on a date because she orders her to purchase the real costume for the next day after trying the hologram which she usually doesn't do. *We learn that the fictitious name used by Makishima at Oso Academy (Shibata Yukimori) is in fact the real name of a retired art teacher. *Senguji makes a whole pipe collection out of Rikako Oryo's bones (and of course, uses it to smoke). *Kogami compliments Tsunemori's costume when she brings him back to the Enforcer's residence.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *Masaoka has a coffee can at the drinks dispenser. Quotes *"Come with me. I'd like to talk with you."— Nobuchika Ginoza to Shinya Kogami **"... What is it? If you have a problem with me, just spit it out."— Shinya Kogami's reply **"I'm sorry. ... It was me who got emotional. Looks like your culprit was real after all."— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply **"Don't worry about it. If you took everything Enforcers said seriously, you'd be a poor Inspector. That's how is it, right?"— Shinya Kogami's reply **"But..."— Nobuchika Ginoza's reply **"It feels like my quarry's tail just brushed the tip of my nose. I'm feeling better than I have a long time, Gino."— Shinya Kogami's reply *"It's said that God created man in his own image. Isn't it about time for us humans to become a little more like God? ... For example, take yourself. You're quite the cyborg too. ... You do, however, carry some form of portable information terminal, am I right? ... A costume device, too? ... And at home, you probably have home automation and an AI secretary. ... What would happen to you if all the data in those devices was lost due to some kind of disaster or accident? ... When you entrust so much of your everyday life to those electronic devices, the argument that you're not a cyborg isn't very convincing. To you, those portable terminals are already your second brain. Isn't that right? It can be said that the history of science is a history of the expansion of the human body's functionality. In other words, the history of man's cyberization."— Senguji during an interview *"You seem like someone who'd dive right to the bottom... and yet come back safely."— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami **"Well, I don't know about that. ... At least, the Sibyl System decided that I couldn't come back."'' — Shinya Kogami's reply'' *"With all that in mind, I think I can arrange for your next prey to be most exquisite indeed."— Shogo Makishima to Toyohisa Senguji **"Oh?..."— Toyohisa Senguji's reply **"It's an Enforcer from the Public Safety Bureau."— Shogo Makishima's reply **"The Bureau."— Toyohisa Senguji's reply **"His name is..."— Shogo Makishima's reply *"It's... It's certainly true that I'm new here. You're my senior, Inspector Ginoza, and I respect that. But please don't forget that we're on equal footing in terms of our rank ! I'm managing my Hue just fine. You may be my senior, but I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from questioning my ability at the workplace and in front of the Enforcers !"— Akane Tsunemori to Nobuchika Ginoza *"I've no interest in capturing him alive. Is that okay with you?"— Toyohisa Senguji to Shogo Makishima **"Of course. What would even be the point?"— Shogo Makishima's reply **"It seems that you haven't noticed it yourself, so I'll tell you this: Kogami Shinya... That name always seems to bring a smile to your face."— Toyohisa Senguji's reply Gallery Akane6.jpg|Akane is trying holo costumes. Pretendhuman.jpg|Senguji during an interview, when he reveals himself to be nearly a full cyborg. Withmakishima.jpg|Makishima and Senguji have a chat, when the latter is smoking a pipe (out of Rikako Oryo's bones). Ginoza 10.png|Ginoza is waiting for Kogami and Tsunemori (at Division's office). Ginoza 11.png|Ginoza disapproves of Tsunemori going and seeing Joji Saiga, following Kogami's advice. Shogo is amused.jpg|Makishima, when Toyohisa Senguji draws his attention to the fact that the name of "Kogami Shinya" brings a smile to his face. References Category:Episodes